Blossomheart Returns
by Artistic Blossom
Summary: Blossomheart has gotten her memory back and has returned to her rightful place in ThunderClan. Shadowpaw, Blossomheart's apprentice from ShadowClan, has decided to join ThunderClan as well! How will ShadowClan react? Read to find out!
1. Allegiances

**I am SOOOOOOO sorry I haven't been posting anything, but I have just been really stressed about school. So I just wiped this up. I'll have the next chapter up soon!**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader****:**  
><strong>Brindlestar<strong>- Brown tabby with grey patches and yellow eyes.

**Deputy****:**  
><strong>Silvernight<strong>- Silver she-cat with icy blue eyes and black patches fading down from her ears.  
><strong><em>Apprentice: Echopaw<em>**

**Medicine Cat****:**  
><strong>Stonestripe<strong>- Black tom with a thin grey stripe along spine and electric green eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice****:**  
><strong>Sparkpaw<strong>- Golden tabby she-cat with emerald green eyes.

**Warriors****:**  
><strong>Blossomheart<strong>- White tortoiseshell she-cat with teal eyes.  
><strong><em>Apprentice: Shadowpaw<em>**_  
><em>**Coaldust**- Jet black tom with amber eyes.  
><strong><em>Apprentice: Tanglepaw<em>**_  
><em>**Shadowlight**- Black tom with amber eyes and a white stripe flowing from his chin to his fore paws.  
><strong><em>Apprentice: Rubypaw<em>**_  
><em>**Lilyfur**- Light grey she-cat with a white chest and purple eyes.  
><strong><em>Apprentice: Rainpaw<em>**_  
><em>**Hollyshade**- Pale white she-cat with dark grey paws and tail tip, yellow eyes.  
><em><strong>Apprentice:<strong>_** Hailpaw**

**Apprentices****:**  
><strong>Shadowpaw<strong>- Black she-cat with teal eyes.  
><strong>Rainpaw<strong>- Grey tabby she-cat with pale green eyes  
><strong>Echopaw<strong>- Pale silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong>Rubypaw<strong>- Reddish she-cat with indigo eyes  
><strong>Tanglepaw<strong>- Long haired bright yellow she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Hailpaw<strong>- Jet black tom with small white spots and icy blue eyes

**Queens****: **  
><strong>Maplefeather<strong>- Brown she-cat with cream streaks and hazel eyes  
><strong><em>Kits- Flamekit, Mistkit, and Foxkit<em>**  
><strong>Skypetal<strong>- White she-cat with sky blue eyes.  
><strong><em>Kits- Morningkit<em>**

**Elders****: **  
><strong>Brighteye<strong>- White she-cat with black speckles, one green eye and one blue eye.  
><strong>Moonbreeze<strong>- Light grey she-cat with amber eyes  
><strong>Owlfeather<strong>- Brown and tan tabby tom with pale green eyes  
><strong>Tulip<strong>- White tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader****:  
>Wolfstar<strong>- Grey she-cat with white paws and amber eyes  
><strong><em>Apprentice: Skypaw<em>**

**Deputy****: **  
><strong>Ashwhisker<strong>- Light grey tom with dark grey specks, a white sock, white tipped tail, and blue eyes  
><strong><em>Apprentice: Pinepaw<em>**

**Medicine Cat****: **  
><strong>Winterstep<strong>- Snow white she-cat with icy blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice****:  
>Snowpaw<strong>- White and light grey tabby she-cat with emerald green eyes

**Warriors****:  
>Darkleap<strong>- Black tom with pale green eyes  
><strong><em>Apprentice: Shinepaw<em>****  
>Scarfang<strong>- Jet black tom with yellow eyes  
><strong><em>Apprentice: Shadepaw<em>**  
><strong>Dawnstrike<strong>- Orange she-cat with a yellow hind leg and green eyes  
><strong><em>Apprentice: Brownpaw<em>**_  
><em>**Darktalon**- Dark brown tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes  
><strong><em>Apprentice: Moonpaw<br>_****Wildwind**- Light grey tom with a black tipped tail and green eyes  
><strong><em>Apprentice: Riverpaw<em>****  
>Pebblestone<strong>- Dark brown tom with a pebble shaped grey spot under his chin and blue eyes.  
><strong>Lilyleaf<strong>- Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Queens****:  
>Willowfur<strong>- Pale white she-cat with purple eyes  
><strong>Cherryfall<strong>- Reddish she-cat with white dapples and blue eyes  
><strong><em>Kits: Lynxkit and Russetkit<em>**

**Elders****:  
>Minnowwing<strong>- Grey and light grey tabby she-cat with pale green eyes  
><strong>Whitewhisker<strong>- White tom with dark amber eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader****:  
>Dewstar<strong>- Light grey-silver tom with turquoise eyes

**Deputy****:  
>Driftsong<strong>- Black she-cat with bright amber eyes

**Medicine Cat****:  
>Ivythorn<strong>- Grey tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

**Warriors****:  
>Frostfang<strong>- White tom with golden eyes  
><strong><em>Apprentice: Mudpaw<br>_****Silverstreak**- Silver tabby she-cat with white tail tip and pale blue eyes  
><strong><em>Apprentice: Splashpaw<em>****  
>Stoneclaw<strong>- White tom with a grey paw and pale amber eyes  
><strong><em>Apprentice: Ashpaw<br>_****Streamripple**- Blue-grey she-cat with icy blue eyes  
><strong><em>Apprentice: Daypaw<em>****  
>Wildbreeze<strong>- Dark grey tom with pale green eyes  
><strong>Frostflame<strong>- White tom with reddish dapples and blue eyes  
><strong>Silvermoon<strong>- Silver tabby she-cat with teal eyes

**Queens****:  
>Maplefall<strong>- Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
><strong><em>Kits: Shiverkit<em>****  
>Hollyfur<strong>- Yellow she-cat with blue eyes  
><strong><em>Kits: Sunkit and Duskkit<em>**

**Elders****:  
>Frostrose: <strong>Blind,white she-cat with grey tipped tail and ice blue eyes

**WindClan**

**Leader****: ****  
><span>****Greystar**- Dark grey tabby tom with hazel eyes

**Deputy****:  
>Duskheart<strong>- Bright orange tom with gold eyes

**Medicine Cat****:  
>Mintwing<strong>- Grey she-cat with light blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice****:  
>Nightpaw<strong>- Black tom with green eyes

**Warriors****:  
>Foxtail<strong>- Reddish tom with white tipped tail and brown eyes  
><strong><em>Apprentice: Yellowpaw<em>**  
><strong>Sparrowtail<strong>- Pale brown tom with white paws and dark blue eyes  
><strong><em>Apprentice: Maplepaw<em>****  
>Dappledcloud<strong>- Black tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes  
><strong><em>Apprentice: Oakpaw<em>****  
>Hareleap<strong>- Brown tabby tom with bright green eyes  
><strong>Swiftfoot<strong>- Light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes  
><strong>Blazingleaf<strong>- Ginger she-cat with hazel eyes

**Queens****:  
>Spottedsnow<strong>- White she-cat with light grey spots on her back and purple eyes.  
><strong><em>Kits: Icekit and Cometkit<em>****  
>Moonwillow<strong>- Silver and black tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Elders****:  
>Frozenflame<strong>- Bright orange tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes  
><strong>Reedtail<strong>- Brown tom with light brown belly and green eyes

**Cat's Outside Clans****:  
><strong>**Dark**- Long haired moltted brown tabby tom rogue, with a torn ear, a scarred eye, dark brown paws, and piercing green eyes.  
><strong>Soul<strong>- Black and dark grey scarred tabby tom rogue, with green eyes.  
><strong>Misty<strong>- Silver loner she-cat with a white paw and blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 1: Returning to the Beginning

**Hey guys! I wanted to change it up a bit and make this is third person now. Also, I forgot to put this in the last chapter, but when Roseclaw crossed the border, she got her memory back. Enjoy!**

The wind was soft and calm, and everything was silent. Blossomheart has felt so much better ever since she crossed the border into ThunderClan. She felt like she belonged. But there was a part of her saying she might be making the wrong choice. When she first awoke in the ShadowClan medicine cat den she had lost her memory, and believed she was meant to be in ShadowClan. But after Wolfstar, the leader of ShadowClan, had accepted her into the clan, she began to have dreams of her life in ThunderClan. Her _real_ life, with her mate and two kits.  
>So here she was, about to find out what her real life is like. She was accompanied by Shadowpaw, her apprentice from ShadowClan. Shadowpaw had told her mentor that she didn't want to be apart of ShadowClans cruel ways, and wanted to join ThunderClan instead. Blossomheart had understood her apprentice, and choose to go to ThunderClan as well.<br>But as the two she-cats came closer to the ThunderClan camp, Blossomheart began to wonder if they would welcome her back, or think she was a traitor. Her thoughts were soon roused by a noise in the bushes. After a heart beat or two, two cats jumped out, and Blossomheart immediately recognized a jet-black pelt. It was Coaldust, her ThunderClan mate.

"Blossomheart," Coaldust half whispers, "Is that really you?"

"Yeah..." She replies, happiness flowing through her at the sight of her mate.  
>Coaldust looks at his mate, his eyes filled with relief. "I'm just glad you are back safe." He purrs, padding up to Blossomheart and touching his muzzle gently on hers. He looks over to something behind her. Following his gaze, she notices Shadowpaw, who was hiding behind her.<p>

"This is Shadowpaw," Blossomheart meowsed, padding up beside the uneasy she-cat. "She is my apprentice. She didn't want to be apart if ShadowClan's evil ways, and told me she wanted to join ThunderClan."

The young apprentice looked up at her mentor, her eyes full of confusion. "Blossomheart?" she meows,"I thought your name was Roseclaw."

"Oh," Blossomheart meows, looking down at her apprentice, "I forgot. I never told you where I really come from."  
>"There will be time for that later." the second cat meowed. Blossomheart looks over to see a light grey she-cat with a white chest and purple eyes.<p>

"Lilypaw!" she exclaims. "You have gotten so big."

"Its Lily_fur_." the she-cat meows, dipping her head. "I'm a warrior now. Anyway, lets head back to camp. I'm sure Silvernight will be happy to see you've returned." She looks down at Shadowpaw, adding, "It is up to Brindlestar if your apprentice and join the clan."

Lilyfur began walking back to camp, beckoning them to follow with a flick of her tail. On the way there, Blossomheart explains to Shadowpaw about the dreams she had, back in ShadowClan. At first, she thought that Blossomheart was lying, but after some more explaining, she believed and understood what had happened.  
>When they got to the camp, it was already dawn, the sky filling beautifully with stunning oranges and pinks.<p>

"Mother!" two she-cats squeal as the group walks into the clearing. The two kits bound up to Blossomheart and Coaldust. "Your back! We missed you so much!" After several heart beats, Blossomheart realizes that they were her kits.

"Rubykit! Tanglekit!" She purrs loudly, "Oh my kits!"

"We are getting apprenticed tonight." Rubykit squeals happily.

"Thats great," she meows, licking her kits on the ear, "I am so proud of you two."  
>Blossomheart looks up and sees her best friend, and ThunderClan deputy, Silvernight padding quickly over to her. She was a silver she-cat with a black tipped tail, icy blue eyes, and black at the end of her ears, fading as it gets closer to the base.<p>

"Blossomheart," Silvernight gasps in relief, "I'm so happy your alright. I thought I would never see you again. Where have you been?" She looks down and sees Shadowpaw. "And what is a ShadowClan kit doing here?" She adds, her fur bristling.

"I'm an apprentice, for your information." Shadowpaw growls.

"Silvernight," Blossomheart begins, "This is Shadowpaw, my apprentice from ShadowClan."

"ShadowClan?"

"Its a long story." She meows. "I will tell you it later."

"Okay..." Her friend meows uneasily, "But that still doesn't explain why SHE is here."  
>Blossomheart began tell her friend what had happened at the border. After awhile, Silvernight let her fur fall down.<p>

"Okay," she meows, nodding, "I will talk to Brindlestar in the morning. But for now, she can sleep in the medicine cat den." Silvernight opened her mouth to continue, but was stopped by a yowl. The group of cats turn around to seen Brindlestar standing on the high rock.

"Let all cats all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting," He yowls. Suddenly, Rubykit and Tanglekit begin squealing silently to themselves.

"Rubykit, Tanglekit," He adds, "Please come up to the Highrock." Blossomheart watched proudly as her kits walk up to the leader, their tails held high in the air. "This is a proud day for ThunderClan," Brindlestar meows, looking out at the clan "By naming apprentices, we show that ThunderClan will survive and remain strong." He looks down at the two she-kits. "Rubykit, from now untill you have received your warrior name, you shall be know as Rubypaw. Tanglekit, from now untill you have received your warrior name, you shall be know as Tanglepaw."

He looks out at the clan once again, meowing, "Shadowlight, you are ready for your first apprentice. You shall mentor, Rubypaw. I know you will pass on your courage and strength to this young apprentice. Coaldust, you will mentor Tanglepaw. Pass your faith and wisdom onto her." Blossomheart watched as her mate walked up and touched noses with their daughter. She felt so horrible that she had missed her kits growing up. But she was just glad that she got to she them get apprenticed. When she looked back up at the Highrock, she saw Brindlestar padding up to her.

"I see you have returned." He meowed. "ThunderClan welcomes you back home. Now why don't you get some rest." He flicks his tail toward the warriors' den. Blossomheart felt so happy to be back home. She as if it was her first night as Blossomheart again. She pads into the warriors' den, seeing her nest neatly made. She slowly lied down, putting her head on her paws. And at that moment, she knew she was where she belonged.


	3. Chapter 2: Shadowpaw of Thunderclan

"So," Brindlestar began, his voice echoing and bouncing of the walls of the leader's den. "Silvernight tells me that your apprentice, Shadowpaw, wishes to join ThunderClan." He sits down, folding his tail neatly over his paws. "Why is that?"  
>It has been two days since they had both left their life in ShadowClan, where Blossomheart had the name of Roseclaw. She had, somehow, lost her memory during a fight at Sunningrocks. While she was still conscious, she tried to make her way back to camp, but ended up in ShadowClan territory. Blossomheart had only just joined ThunderClan, so she did not have the scent of the clan when a ShadowClan warrior and apprentice, known as Wildwind and Duskpaw, found her and brought her to the ShadowClan camp.<br>For some unknown reason, Wildwind recognized Blossomheart, but didn't tell anyone, except for his friend, Pebblestone. Pebblestone was in love with Blossomheart, so when Wildwind told him that she had a mate and kits in ThunderClan, he knew that if she found out she was really from ThunderClan she would want to go back to her _real_ mate, and he didn't want that to happen. Blossomheart soon found out the truth and left, forgetting say good bye to her only friend in ShadowClan.

"She said she doesn't want to be a part of ShadowClan's dishonorable ways," Blossomheart meowed. She looked down at Shadowpaw, who was sitting quietly by her mentor's side. "She told me that she wanted to join ThunderClan," she added. "I found out where I really came from before this, so I told her I was coming with her," she looks back Brindlestar. "I assume you know the rest."

Brindlestar looked down ShadowClan apprentice. "Is that true?"

"Y-yes," Shadowpaw stammered, looking down at her paws anxiously. "ShadowClan has no honor." She looks up at the ThunderClan leader. "The whole forest has heard of Firestar," she adds. "And how amazing and faithful he was. I wish to join ThunderClan to fight with honor. And if I join, I will have an honorable clan to protect and fight for."

"You do not need to be in ThunderClan to fight with honor," Brindlestar purrs.

"I do if I want to avoid getting shred to pieces by Wolfstar!" Shadowpaw shot back. "She wouldn't allow a cat from ShadowClan to show even a hint of mercy, unless she says."

"That is true," Brindlestar sighed. He turns to look at Blossomheart before adding, "Do you think she is telling the truth?"

"Yes," Blossomheart replied without hesitation.

Brindlestar looked down at the apprentice for a minute. "Very well," He decides at last, "I will allow you to join the clan, if"- he turns to Blossomheart- "you promise to train her, watch her, and make sure she becomes a _true_ ThunderClan warrior."

Blossomheart nods, giving her apprentice a quick lick on the ear before turning to face the leader again. "I promise, Brindlestar," she assures him. "Shadowpaw is done with ShadowClan. Right, Shadowpaw?"

"That's right," she replies.

"Good," Brindlestar laid his head slowly onto his paws. "I shall tell the clan at Moonhigh." Blossomheart nodded. Shadowpaw beamed and ran out of the den. Blossomheart was about to follow her when Brindlestar called her back. "I wish to speak with you." He growled.

"What is it?"

"You realize, by bringing that apprentice here, Wolfstar will be furious at ThunderClan."

"I didn't bring her here," Blossomheart hisses. "She's the one who wanted the come the ThunderClan."

"You were her mentor, you should have stopped her."

"It was her decision," she replied calmly. "She is a very determined apprentice, so even if I tried to stop her, she wouldn't have listened."

"Either way, we must be prepared for a war between ShadowClan and ThunderClan."

"I will tell Shadowpaw."

"No," Brindlestar ordered. "I think it is best if she doesn't know. I do not wish for her to feel it is her fault."

Blossomheart nodded; she padded out of the den and walked into sun bathed clearing. Looking around the camp, she notices two apprentices playfully pawing at one another. After several heart-beats, she recognized Echopaw, a pale silver tabby she-cat, and Rainpaw, a grey tabby she-cat. Blossomheart purred at the young she-cats. Then, in the corner of her eye, she saw Shadowpaw padding toward the apprentices. Echopaw turned and saw Shadowpaw, arching her back and unsheathing her claws. Rainpaw hesitated for a moment before doing the same. Shadowpaw stopped a tail-length away from them. She flattened her ears and looked down at the ground.

"You don't belong here," Echopaw hissed. She looked at Rainpaw, but the she-cat remained silent.  
>Blossomheart was about to run over them, when a deep voice called her name. The voice came from the medicine cat den, but when she looked to see who it was, all she saw was a glimpse of a cat's tail vanish into the den. Blossomheart looked back to Shadowpaw with worry.<p>

"Don't worry, I'll handle it." She turned around to see her friend, Silvernight, stalking toward the three apprentices. Blossomheart nodded in thanks and padded into the medicine cat den. Sitting in front a pile of herbs was a black tom with a grey stripe along his spine and grey tail.

"Dock, marigold, cobwebs, poppy seeds, mouse bile…" the tom muttered.

"Stonestripe," Blossomheart asked. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Stonestripe turned to look at the ThunderClan warrior. "I heard that you have returned. Your apprentice is really kind. Odd, but kind."

"That's Shadowpaw for you." She purred. "Now, why did you call me?"

"I wanted to ask you about your leg." He meowed. "I saw, when you returned, that your leg was injured. How did that happen?"

Blossomheart looked down sadly at her leg. "A rogue attacked me… But Coaldust saved me and my friends before he could finish us off."

"Let me look at it. I will tell Sparkpaw to get some herbs."

"Spark_paw_? She's your apprentice?" Blossomheart looked at him in astonishment.

"That's right," Meowed a new voice. A small, golden, tabby she-cat with emerald-green eyes padded out of the shadow and sat next to Stonestripe. "I'm the new medicine cat apprentice."  
>Before Blossomheart lost her memory, Sparkpaw was only a kit. Although she was about to turn six moons, she looked as if she was just born.<br>"Sparkpaw," Stonestripe continued. "What herbs do you need for her leg?"  
>Sparkpaw examined Blossomheart's leg for a moment before answering, "Goldenrod, Chervil, and Comfrey Roots?"<p>

Stonestripe shook his head. "You only use comfrey roots if they have a broken bone, which she doesn't, so just use goldenrod and chervil."

"Right" Sparkpaw padded off. Stonestripe looked back at Blossomheart.

"Was it the rogue, Dark?" He meowed. Blossomheart stared at him in disbelief.


	4. Chapter 3: Shadowpaw's New Beginning

**Hey guys! I'm on book 5 of the 2****nd**** series, New Prophecy, and I love the way they go back and forth from one cat's perspective, to the others. So that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to be going back and forth from Blossomheart's perspective, to Shadowpaw's perspective. Enjoy!****  
><strong>

Shadowpaw flattened her ears sadly.

"You don't belong here, mouse-dung!" Echopaw repeated. "Go back to the fox hole you crawled out of!"

"That's enough, Echopaw!" hissed a new voice. The apprentices turned to see Silvernight stalking toward them. "Are you alright Shadowpaw?"

Shadowpaw nodded, looking down at her paws

Silvernight looked back at Rainpaw and Echopaw. "You girls know better than to treat an apprentice like that!" She scowled.

"But she is from _ShadowClan_," Echopaw complained.

"She is a part of ThunderClan now, and you shall respect her as you with any other apprentice!" Silvernight spat. "Now go see to the elders." Echopaw sheathed her claws and turned toward the elders den, muttering something; she flicked her tail for Rainpaw to follow, which she did.  
>Silvernight looked back at Shadowpaw. "Are you alright?" she asked, her voice as smooth as a small stream during new-leaf.<br>Shadowpaw nodded, still looking at her paws.  
>"Hey," Silvernight mewed. "Don't listen to Echopaw, alright? She is as stubborn as kit." Silvernight padded off without saying anything else.<br>Shadowpaw looked up to see Rainpaw staring at her. "What are you looking at?" Shadowpaw spat.

"I'm not like Echopaw," Rainpaw's voice was a soft as a mouse. "Ever since she became an apprentice, she thinks she is just so much better than every other cat."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Shadowpaw hissed.  
>Rainpaw looked down at her paws, obviously thinking of what to say.<br>Shadowpaw narrowed her eyes. "Forget it," she growled.

"Wait!" Rainpaw pleaded. "Just give me a chance."

Shadowpaw thought for a second. What if Rainpaw was tricking her? Although Shadowpaw doubted it, she knew the chances of that happening were slightly high. "Alright," She agreed after several moments. "But keep that mouse-dung Echopaw away from me."

Rainpaw looked toward the elders den where Echopaw had vanished, then back at Shadowpaw. "Deal," She meowed.

Shadowpaw dipped her head, and began to walk toward the medicine cat den, where she had seen Blossomheart disappeared to.

"Wait," Rainpaw called back. "D-does this mean we're friends?" she stammered.  
>Shadowpaw looked back at her, wide-eyed. <em>Did she just say we are friends?<em> She thought. "Yeah," Shadowpaw smiled awkwardly. "Yeah I guess it does."  
>Rainpaw purred delightedly and bounded toward the elders den. <em>I hope she doesn't tell Echopaw that we're friends.<em> Shadowpaw thought. _That would become messy_. Shadowpaw looked back toward the medicine cat den, and began padding into it.

"Was it the rogue, Dark?" She heard a voice.

"Who's Dark?" Shadowpaw asked, revealing herself from the darkness.

Blossomheart looked over at the apprentice. "Oh," the she-cat gasped. "Hello Shadowpaw. I believe you have met Stonestripe."  
>The grey tom dipped his head. "Hello Shadowpaw. How are you feeling?"<p>

Shadowpaw narrowed her eyes. "Who. Is. Dark?" she repeated, not wanting to change the subject. Blossomheart and Stonestripe exchanged glances. "Well?" Shadowpaw hissed.

"Shadowpaw, why don't you go to the apprentice's den?" Blossomheart meowed, her voice shaky. "Silvernight will show you to your new nest."

"But-"

"Shadowpaw, please!" Blossomheart interrupted. She flicked her tail toward the entrance. "Just do as you're told."  
>Shadowpaw hadn't taken her eyes off of Blossomheart. What wasn't Blossomheart telling her? During Shadowpaw's apprenticing at ShadowClan, Shadowpaw's mother, a light grey she-cat named Willowfur, claimed that Roseclaw, now known as Blossomheart, couldn't be trusted. Shadowpaw thought her mother was just being over protected, but now she's not so sure.<br>After several moments of thinking, Shadowpaw padded out of the den, and into the clearing. It was dusk and the sky was filled with beautiful pink and orange waves. Shadowpaw scanned the camp for any sight of Rainpaw, but saw nothing. She was about to go to the apprentices den, when she heard voices behind the nursery.

"You can't trust them!" said one voice.

"You're being mouse-brained." said another. Shadowpaw quietly padded to the side of the nursery; she looked over to see Rainpaw and Echopaw standing behind the nursery.

"I'm telling you," Echopaw hissed. "Those two are planning something."

"And _I'm_ telling _you_, you're over reacting."

"Over reacting?" Echopaw scoffed. "Blossomheart lost her memory, went to ShadowClan, and came back with that stupid apprentice, and you expect me to believe she's _not_ planning something?"

Rainpaw bared her teeth. "Shadowpaw is not stupid, nor is she planning something!" She hissed.

Echopaw narrowed her eyes. "You're friends with her?" she gasped.

"That's right," Rainpaw confirmed. "And she is a way better friend than you _ever_ were." Before Echopaw could react, Rainpaw bounded off in the opposite direction of Shadowpaw's hiding spot. Shadowpaw padded slowly to the front of the nursery. It didn't take long to find Rainpaw, grooming her fur near the apprentices den.

"I heard what you and Echopaw were talking about," Shadowpaw sighed as she sat next to Rainpaw.  
>She looked up at Shadowpaw with wide eyes. "I'm sorry," she wailed softly. "I didn't mean to tell Echopaw we're friends, it just came out, and-"<p>

"Why were you talking to her," Shadowpaw interrupted. "You said you wouldn't."

"She tricked me," The grey tabby explained. "She told me Silvernight wanted us to fix a hole, behind the nursery. But when we got there, there was no hole, and she just started talking about how I can't trust you and Blossomheart."

Shadowpaw didn't know what made her angrier, the fact that Echopaw was talking about her and Blossomheart behind their backs, or that Rainpaw stayed to hear what Echopaw was going to say. "You don't believe her do you?" Shadowpaw questioned.

"Of course I don't," Rainpaw assured her. "She's just being mouse-brained."

"When _isn't_ she mouse-brained?" Shadowpaw purred.

"Come on," Rainpaw meowed after a couple of minutes. "It's getting dark. There's an extra nest next to mine. You can sleep there."  
>The two apprentices headed into the moon-light-filled den. Rainpaw lied down in one of the nest. Shadowpaw hesitated for a moment, but sat down next to her.<p>

"Good night," Rainpaw yawned.

"Good night," Shadowpaw answered. She sat their wide awake, unable to stop thinking about her family. Pinepaw, Skypaw, Riverpaw, and her mother, Willowfur. She began to wonder if she made the right decision leaving her home in ShadowClan. _Please let this be where I belong_, she prayed to StarClan. _Please let this be where I'm meant to be…_


	5. Chapter 4: Past Siblings

**-=IMPORTANT NOTICE=-****  
>I told you I would post the chapter soon! And I have some news. I got this idea from my friend, <strong>Jay<strong>** Song's**, Fanfiction, A Hard Path to Walk. After every chapter, she does a trivia question, so that's what I'm going to do. Starting at the end of this chapter, there will be a trivia question at the end of every chapter. All the questions will be questions about Warriors. Type you answer in a review. The first 5 people to get it right will get their names put up here, including a link to their profile page. Thank you for reading this, and enjoy!**

Blossomheart sighed as she watched Shadowpaw storm out of the den.

"You didn't have to be so hard on her," Stonestripe's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I know," Blossomheart admitted, looking at her paws. "I didn't want her to find out about Dark. She doesn't need to know just yet." She looked up at Stonestripe. "Where were we?"

Stonestripe nodded hesitantly. "Right, well-" Stonestripe stopped, his eyes glued on something behind Blossomheart. She turned to see a pale white she-cat, her pelt thick with blood, standing in the entry way; her ear was cut, her muzzle was bleeding, and she had a claw marks on her flank. Next to her was a young, jet black tom apprentice, with white spots on his back; he had a scar on his muzzle and a bitten tail.  
>Stonestripe padded up to the two cats. "Hollyshade," he meowed worryingly. "What happened to you and Hailpaw?"<p>

"We were hunting near the border when we saw ShadowClan hunting on our territory," Hollyshade explained. "So we attacked them."

"We gave them a fight they won't forget any time soon!" Hailpaw added triumphantly.

"Go wait in the nests," the medicine cat told them. "I'll be with you in a moment." Hollyshade nodded and padded past Stonestripe, Hailpaw next to her. Stonestripe looked back at Blossomheart. "We will have to finish our conversation tomorrow," He told the she-cat.

Blossomheart nodded. "I understand," she meowed, padding out of the den and into the clearing. The camp was bustling with cats talking, eating, and playing. Blossomheart blocked out all conversations, so the only think she heard was the soft breeze of the cool dusk air. Blossomheart closed her eyes and let out a soft purr, feeling the warm breeze flow through her fur. When she opened her eyes, she saw Rainpaw padding into the apprentices' den, Shadowpaw behind her. Blossomheart smiled. _Looks like someone made a new friend,_ the she-cat thought.  
>She looked around the clearing, seeing Rubypaw and Tanglepaw playing with Coaldust.<p>

"A ShadowClan warrior!" Rubypaw yowled to her sister. "Let's get it!" Rubypaw jumped onto Coaldust's back playfully and bit his ear softly.  
>Tanglepaw ran past Coaldust and, with her claws sheathed, dragged her paw over the warrior's leg, as if she was raking her claws over them.<p>

Coaldust pretended to fall to the ground in pain and the two apprentices both let out yowls of triumph.  
>Blossomheart smiled and padded up to them. "And how are my three favorite warriors doing?" she purred.<p>

Rubypaw jumped off her father and landed swiftly on her feet. "Great!" she answered happily.

"Yeah, we just took down a ShadowClan warrior," Tanglepaw added, flicking her tail toward Coaldust.

Blossomheart looked at her mate. "Is that so?" she snickered

Coaldust got to his paws, shaking dust off his pelt. "I don't know what they are talking about," he said sarcastically. "I won fair and square."

"Nu-uh!" Rubypaw meowed, batting his head playfully. "_We_ won, right mother?"

"I didn't see a thing," Blossomheart teased.

Tanglepaw flicked her tail. "Then we'll do it again so you can see."

Blossomheart shook her head. "The moon is already rising," she meowed, flicking her tail to the sky. "It's time to sleep." She bent down and licked her kits on the head. "But you can show me tomorrow." she promised. They both nodded and headed toward the apprentices' den before disappearing behind the den wall.  
>Blossomheart turned to Coaldust, who was already heading toward the warriors' den. He stopped in front of the den and turned to look at his mate. "Coming?" she asked her.<br>The she-cat shook her head. "I'm going to go talk with my mother," she explained. "I'll be there in a bit." Without waiting for a reply, she turned and padded up to a white tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, who was sitting next to the entrance of the camp.

"What are you doing Tulip?" Blossomheart asked when she reached the elder.

Tulip looked at her daughter, then back toward the entrance. "Just thinking." She answered finally.

"Thinking about what?"

"Something"

Blossomheart growled, slightly annoyed. "That's not what I meant"

Tulip sighed. "I know…"

"Then tell me," Blossomheart pleaded.

The elder closed her eyes and sighed again. "Long ago," she began, "I met a tom named Soul. He was sweet, kind, and he was my best friend. A couple of moons later, we became mates. Then a couple of moons after that-"

"Mother, I have heard this story before," Blossomheart interrupted.

"Hush!" Tulip hissed. "As I was saying," she continued. "A couple moons after we became mates, I gave birth to 3 kits." She stops and looks at Blossomheart. "I told you that the first two died…" Tulip closes her eyes again. "I lied."

Blossomheart stared at her, but said nothing.

"You have a sister," Tulip tells her. "Her name is Silvermoon, a RiverClan cat."

"I think I know her," Blossomheart gasps. "Is she a silver tabby with teal eyes?"

Tulip looks up at her daughter and nods. "That's right. Silvermoon had always been amazed by the clans," She explained. "So when she reached seven moons, she told me she wanted to become a clan cat. So I let her."

"Who was the third one?" Blossomheart asked. "What was his name?"

Tulip sighed. "After awhile, Soul began to become evil… he become more violent, more angry. I was worried for your safety, so I left him. But when I did, he took the third kit, your brother. He trained him to be evil as well. And he taught him to hate me, you, and your sister."

"What was his name?" Blossomheart asked again.

Tulip looked up at Blossomheart, her amber eyes filled with fear, sorrow, and hatred mixed together. "His name is Dark."

**CLIFF HANGER! You will have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens next, so stay tuned!**

**-=Trivia=-****  
>On the stick Jaypaw found, there were claw marks. 5 large ones and 2 small ones. What did those claw marks represent?<br>P.S. If you can tell me which cats each one represents, Ill follow you, and maybe even read one of your stories and give you a few tips!  
><strong>

**Post your answers in the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 5: All Around the Camp

**Hey guys! Since I just started the question-a-chapter thing, not many people posted answers. But two people got it right:  
>TheFanfictionMaster and YayBubble. Congratulations!<br>And because TheFanfictionMaster got it right first, I will read one of his/her chapters. Also, I will be redoing Roseclaw's New Beginning. The chapters were really short and there were a lot of misspells so I'll be working on that as well as this. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Blossomheart looked at her mother in confusion. "I think my ears are full of honey, because I thought you just said Darks my brother."

Tulip looked at her paws, her ears down and her tail drooping.

"Please tell me that this isn't true," Blossomheart pleaded. "Dark- the cat who nearly killed me, my mate, my kits, _and_ you-… is my brother?"

Tulip nodded slowly. "I didn't want you to find out," She whispered sadly. "But I knew you would figure it out sooner or later, and I rather it be me to tell you." The elder held her head high and sat up strait, looking at her daughter. "And though he is related to us by blood, he is no longer our kin." Her voice cracked with sadness, but she continued. "I had hoped that he would change. That he would become that sweet kit he was before, but when Coaldust had told me what he did to your leg… I knew it was too late for him to change."

Blossomheart stood up tall like her mother. "I promise," she said bravely. "I will do whatever it takes to keep our family safe, including Silvermoon."

Tulip let out a deep purr and licked Blossomheart behind the ear. "That's my daughter. Now get some rest." She added, flicking her tail toward the warriors' den. Blossomheart nodded and padded to the den. She looked over her shoulder to see Tulip's tail disappearing behind the elders' den. Blossomheart looked back in front of her and curled up in her nest beside Coaldust, letting sleep take her.

Blossomheart felt a sharp poke in her side. "Ow!" she hissed.

"Sorry!" she heard a voice say. She opened her eyes to see Lilyfur holding her right forepaw a mouselength above Blossomheart's flank. "Sorry," she repeated, backing up to set her paw down. "I didn't see you. I just woke up, so I'm still a bit tired."

Blossomheart stretched her forepaws and got up. "It's fine," she purred. "Let's go get something to eat." Lilyfur nodded and the two she-cats headed out of the den, careful not to step on anymore warriors. The fresh greenleaf air filled the camp as the light of dawn slowly made its way into the clearing.  
>Blinking sleepiness from her eyes, Blossomheart saw that everyone seemed to be busy. Silvernight was sharing a mouse with her brother, Shadowlight, underneath Highledge. Hailpaw and Echopaw were enjoying a vole together next to the fresh-kill pile. Rainpaw and Shadowpaw shared a sparrow near the apprentices den. Hollyshade was carrying a starling into the elders' den. Rubypaw was heading for the nursery, a mouse in her jaws; she was a foxlength away from the entrance, a pale orange tabby she-kit with a white belly burst out of the nursery.<p>

"Morningkit get back here!" Blossomheart recognized the hiss of the queen Skypetal. Morningkit, obviously not listening to her mother, bounced around Rubypaw.

"I'm going to be an apprentice tonight!" she told her old den mate. "Brindlestar said so!"

"That's amazing!" Rubypaw purred through a mouth full of fur.

"He just might put it off if you keep acting like a newborn!" Skypetal snapped, sticking her head out of the nursery.

Morningkit gasped and ran back into the nursery.

Skypetal purred, then saw the mouse "Is that for us?" she asked Rubypaw. Rubypaw nodded. "Why don't you bring it inside?" Skypetal mewed, heading back into the nursery, Rubypaw right behind her.

"Kits!" Lilyfur purred. "They never listen."

Blossomheart nodded in agreement. She nosed around the fresh-kill piled and picked a squirrel for herself and sat down to eat. She was about to take a bite when she heard Brindlestar call Shadowlight's name. The black tom looked over her shoulder at Brindlestar. He took one last bite of the mouse he and Silvernight were sharing, then got up and headed toward the leader. "Yes Brindlestar?"

"I'd like you to lead the dawn patrol," Brindlestar ordered. "I want you to take Hollyshade, Hailpaw and Lilyfur."

Shadowlight nodded and called for the chosen cats. Hailpaw got up from his meal with Echopaw and padded over to Shadowlight as Hollyshade raced over to them from the elders' den.

Lilyfur sighed and looked at Blossomheart, smiling. "Guess that meal will have to wait." She purred, getting up and walking over to the group.

"I'll be here." Blossomheart called. Lilyfur flicked her tail, signaling that she had heard, as the patrol bounded out of the camp. Blossomheart was half way through the squirrel when she saw, in the corner of her eye, Coaldust pad out of the warriors' den and head toward her.

"Good morning," Blossomheart purred.

"Morning," Coaldust greeted, touching his nose to his mate's cheek before sitting down in front of her.

"You want the rest?" Blossomheart asked, pushing the half eaten squirrel toward him.

"Sure," He nodded, taking a big bite of the prey. "Thanks." He added through a mouth full of food. By the time he finished, the whole clan was awake. He took one last gulp of the squirrel and got up, shaking dust off his pelt. "I was going to show Tanglepaw around the territory," Coaldust told the tortoiseshell warrior. "How about you and Shadowpaw come with us? Shadowpaw still has some ShadowClan scent on her," he added. "Maybe being in the territory will wash most of it off."

"Yeah," Blossomheart agreed, getting up. "I'll go get Shadowpaw." She padded over to the apprentices' den, where Rainpaw and Shadowpaw were still sitting. They had finished the sparrow they were eating earlier and were just talking. "Shadowpaw," Blossomheart called her apprentice as she padded closer to them.

Shadowpaw opened her mouth to say something to Echopaw, but closed it when she heard her name. She turned to look at Blossomheart. "What is it?"

"We're going to look around the territory with Coaldust and Tanglepaw." Blossomheart informed her. "You can talk to Rainpaw when we get back."

Shadowpaw got up. "Okay," she sighed. "Bye Rainpaw." Shadowpaw flicked her tail to the apprentice as she padded away with Blossomheart.

Coaldust and Tanglepaw were waiting at the entrance. "Ready?" he asked them all. They all nodded. "Alright then," Coaldust meowed. "Let's go!"

**Question #2: **

**In ****_Warriors_****, the clans don't say spring, summer, winter, and fall.  
>What do they call the four seasons?<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Into New Territory

**Congratulations to Pines of Dew, Featherstream100, TheFanfictionMaster, and iSoftRain for being the first five users to answer the trivia correctly! *throws Squirrelflight plushies to you all***

Shadowpaw felt a bit uneasy going out into, what used to be, enemy territory. Though it felt odd, she still loved the feeling of leaves crunching beneath her paws; the cool breeze blowing through the grass and trees; the sun shining on her fur. Shadowpaw began to wonder how ShadowClan was doing. How her siblings, Skypaw, Riverpaw, and Pinepaw were doing. How her dear mother Willowfur was doing.  
><em>What if I have to face them in battle?<em> Shadowpaw wondered. She had never thought of the consequences that would come with changing clans. Shadowpaw pushed the thoughts out of her mind. All she wanted to focus on was the present. Right here, right now.

To lose in her thoughts, Shadowpaw bumped into Coaldust. "Sorry!" she yelped.

Coaldust purred. "It's alright," He turned to Blossomheart. "Where should we go?"

"Let's go to the abandoned twoleg nest," The she-cat replied.

Coaldust nodded. "Let's go." He meowed, bounding off, the rest of the group behind him.

Rubypaw turned her head toward Shadowpaw. "So what was it like being in ShadowClan?" she said, wrinkling her nose a bit.

Coaldust looked over his shoulder at his daughter. "Rubypaw!" he snapped. "I'm sorry Shadowpaw. She likes to ask questions." He turned his head back in front of him.

Shadowpaw shrugged. "It's was alright I guess." She told the apprentice. "I wasn't really in ShadowClan long enough to notice the little things."

"What's Wolfstar like?" Rubypaw asked.

"She's… uh…" Shadowpaw searched for the correct word. As if on cue, Coaldust and Blossomheart came to a stop. Shadowpaw looked up to see the abandoned twoleg nest. "Wow…" She mewed in awe.

Rubypaw bounced up and down. "Can we go inside?" she said excitedly.

The two warriors exchanged glances then nodded. "Alright," it was Blossomheart to reply. "But be careful and see if you can find any catmint for Stonestripe."

"We will," Both the apprentices called, heading into the twoleg nest. The walls were old, cracked and covered with moss, half the roof was gone, and the floor was half grass, half stone.

Rubypaw sniffed the air. "Over there," she said, flicking her tail to one of the corners. Shadowpaw dashed over and saw a small plant with a sweet, mouthwatering, scent. _Catmint_.

"How did you smell that so quickly?" Shadowpaw asked, carefully grabbing some stems.

"I got into some catmint when I was a kit once," Rubypaw purred. "I also have a pretty good sense of smell." She added boldly. Shadowpaw purred through a mouth full of catmint and the two of them padded back outside of twoleg nest.

Blossomheart smiled. "Great," she purred. "Let's get back. It's getting dark."

Shadowpaw hadn't even noticed it was dusk already. They went on their way back to the camp. When they got there, the moon was beginning to rise and it looked as if half the clan was leaving. Shadowpaw gasped and looked up at the sky to see the full moon. _There's a gathering tonight…_ She thought. Suddenly she felt something touch her flank. She turned to see Blossomheart's tail swishing nervously.  
>Shadowpaw spat out the catmint and looked back at her mentor. "Are you going?" she asked.<p>

Blossomheart turned to Shadowpaw and opened her mouth to say something but Silvernight spoke first, padding up to them. "Brindlestar wants you to come, Blossomheart" she said, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Blossomheart looked at the deputy in surprise. "Is he mousebrained?" she scoffed. "Wolfstar will rip him to shreds if she sees 'Roseclaw' was really in ThunderClan, even if there is a truce."

Silvernight shrugged. "His orders," she sighed, padding away.

Blossomheart's fur stood on end. She sighed and turned to Shadowpaw. "I guess he wants me to tell her I'm sorry," she meowed. "Go take the catmint to Stonestripe. I'll be back soon." She then turned tail and left.

**={_Character Change_)=**

Blossomheart's heart was pounding. _Wolfstar is probably going to rage war on ThunderClan when she sees me…_ She thought to herself. She shook her head of the awful possibilities and padded up next to Brindlestar.

"Are you sure about this?" Blossomheart asked the ThunderClan leader.

Brindlestar nodded. "I wish not to keep this a secret."

"And what about Shadowpaw?"

"What about her?"

Blossomheart growled. "If we get attacked, Shadowpaw will b the main target. Wolfstar will think she's a traitor."

Brindlestar stood up strait. "I promise we will keep you and your apprentice safe." He meowed boldly.

Blossomheart purred. "Thank you Brindlestar."

Brindlestar nodded and went to the front of the group. Blossomheart saw Silvernight, Stonestripe, Sparkpaw, Coaldust, Rainpaw, Echopaw and Hailpaw in the group. They all headed out into the forest to the island. _Please don't let Wolfstar kill me…_ Blossomheart preyed to StarClan. _But if you can't do that… then please protect Shadowpaw…_

**Question #4**

**The first leaders of the clans. What were they before the clans?**


	8. Chapter 7: The Gathering (Part 1)

**Unfortunately, only one person got the trivia correct.  
>Along Came A Quiet Spider is the person who correctly answered the recent trivia question. The first clan leaders were rogues and loners before they became the clan leaders.<strong>

As the group raced through the forest like a stream that had just finished thawing after leafbare, so did the thoughts in Blossomheart's mind. She had never, technically, been to a gathering.  
>When Blossomheart first saw the sacred gathering under the full moon, it had been a week since she joined ThunderClan. But she was not on the island with the rest of the Clans. Brindlestar had told her and Coaldust to watch from a distance because the other Clans may not approve of Blossomheart and her family joining the Clan.<br>During that time, there was nothing negative going on in the Clans. No futile disputes about territory, no obnoxious arguments about someone crossing the border, and no aggravating complaints about stealing prey. Besides the fact that the Clans were forced to be allies under the full moon, there was no hostility whatsoever.  
>But that was then. Now there are two ShadowClan cats 'missing,' and they are both in ThunderClan. And though it is the only thing that the Clans will fight about, Wolfstar will for sure attack ThunderClan and accuse them of sending Blossomheart to ShadowClan, with fake amnesia, to take one of their apprentices. Why has Brindlestar chosen now to bring the young warrior to the gathering?<br>Blossomheart's thoughts are soon interrupted by something touching her shoulder. She turned her head, seeing Silvernight padding beside her and realized the group had slowed down.

"You're wondering why Brindlestar asked you to come to the gathering, aren't you." The silver tabby guessed.

Blossomheart's tail twitched with irritation. "It doesn't make any sense," She hissed. "The gathering that happened when I first joined was the perfect time to introduce myself. The Clans were at peace with each other then," She turned to look at the deputy, "But now ShadowClan thinks two of their cats are missing when, really, they joined ThunderClan!"

Silvernight's eyes sparkled under the light of the full moon as she tried to reassure her friend, "If ShadowClan _does_ attack, which they won't, I'm sure he will do everything he can to protect you, Shadowpaw, and your family," She paused for a moment before adding, "Don't worry, I'm sure he has his reasons."

"What reason is there to risk the safety of the Clan?" Blossomheart hissed, "Wolfstar barely trusted me as Roseclaw when I was in ShadowClan; think of how she's gonna react when she finds out I'm really a loner who joined ThunderClan!"

"Listen to Silvernight," Meowed a new voice.

Blossomheart jumped at the sound of Brindlestar's voice. She looked to her left and saw the leader padding along next to her, his tail held high.

Blossomheart lashed her tail in annoyance. "But-"

"Listen to Silvernight," he repeated, interrupting the young warrior. Brindlestar faced forward as he spoke, not even glancing at the two she-cats. "I have my reasons to why I have brought you to this gathering," he added. "I know you doubt my decision, and I know you're worried my reasons might lead to someone getting hurt. No, I can't assure you that no one will get hurt, but I can tell you that I will do everything I can to prevent that outcome."

Before Blossomheart could reply, Brindlestar ran off to the front of the group.

Blossomheart growled. Instead of running after him, she twitched her ears and smelled the air. The young she-cat recognized the sound of water gently hitting the shore and the fresh scent on the lake water. Putting two and two together, Blossomheart realized they have arrived at the island.  
>With Silvernight by her side, they both quickly caught up to the rest of the group, which was a couple foxlengths away. When they reached the others, Echopaw was walking across the large fallen tree that leads to the island, where Hailpaw and Brindlestar waited patiently for her. After Echopaw made it to the other side, Rainpaw went after her. Sparkpaw went next, then Stonestripe and Coaldust.<br>Blossomheart and Silvernight were the only ones not yet on the island.

Silvernight nudged Blossomheart forward. "You'll be fine," the silver tabby promised. "I'll be right here if you fall, which you won't."

"Alright, Alright, I'm going." Blossomheart padded forward. She jumped onto the large log, unsheathing her claws to keep her balance. The she-cat began to slowly inch her way to the island, one small paw step at a time. Blossomheart held onto the log tightly as one of her paws slips off. Frozen in place, she looked at the island and saw the group heading for the gathering. The only cat left waiting for her was Coaldust. He looked at her, his eyes shining. _You're almost there_. His gaze seemed to say.  
>Blossomheart took a deep breath and kept going. Soon, she was a couple tail lengths away from the island. Taking one last breath, she closed her eyes, took a leap and faith and jumped to the other side. When she was sure there was ground beneath her paws, she opened her eyes and saw the reliving sight of fresh grass. Blossomheart stood up and turned around to see the log a couple of mouselengths away from her.<p>

"You okay?" Coaldust asked, padding up to her.

Blossomheart nodded, forcing herself to stop shaking. "Yeah, I'm good."

"I told you, you wouldn't fall." Silvernight purred, jumping down from the log and landing next to them. "Come on," she added, heading for the clearing. "The gathering will start soon."

Coaldust nodded and padded after her. "You're gonna love the gathering," The jet black tom meowed. "It's amazing." He stopped walking, realizing Blossomheart hadn't moved. He padded over to his mate. "Hey…" he mewed softly. "You'll do fine."

Blossomheart sighed. "But what about Wolfstar?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Don't think about it," Coaldust told her. He nudged her forward, toward the clearing.

_This will be my first time seeing the other Clans._ Blossomheart thought. She began walking on her own, her head and tail held high. _So this will be their first time seeing me as well._ Coaldust padded alongside her as they entered the clearing. _So I have to make a good impression and trust Brindlestar's idea is a good idea._

**Question #5: **

**Where does Midnight the badger live?**


	9. Chapter 8: The Voice

**Congratulations to The Fanfiction Master for correctly answering the trivia. The answer was at the sun-drown-place.**

Shadowpaw watched the group leave for the gathering, Blossomheart at the back, before taking the catmint to the medicine cats den. She knew her mentor didn't want to go to the gathering. The tortoiseshell she-cat looked like she had seen the ghost of a StarClan warrior when Silvernight said she was going to the gathering.  
>Shadowpaw shook the thoughts of the gathering out of her mind. She padded into the medicine cats den. She opened her mouth to call for Stonestripe or Sparkpaw, but closed it as she remembered that they went to the gathering as well. The apprentice looked around the den and saw a small hole, a strong scent of herbs coming from it. <em>Must be the herb storage.<em> Shadowpaw went up to the hole and poked her head in, seeing herbs mixed and unorganized. She looked around the den to see if anyone was watching. Seeing no one, she looked back at the herb storage.  
><em>Well I don't really have anything else to do…<em>  
>Shadowpaw pulled all the herbs out. She knew some of the herbs since she spent so much time in these herb scented dens lately; she had visited Blossomheart in the one at ShadowClan, and slept in the one at ThunderClan.<br>Shadowpaw recognized marigold, feverfew, comfrey, catmint, and burdock root. She took the catmint she and Rubypaw had gathered and laid them down inside the storage. After that, she began to neatly organize the rest of the herbs.  
>After awhile, she finally finished organizing the herbs. She looked down at her pelt and saw it was covered in herb dust, her black fur making the dust very noticeable.<br>_Great,_ _I look like a walking Silverpelt!_  
>Shadowpaw grabbed some moss near the entrance and soaked it in a small pool of water in the den. She took the moss and dabbed it all over her fur, the water soaked moss picking up the specks of dusk. The now herb scented apprentice knew better than to lick her fur with unknown herbs on it. Once she got most of the dusk off, she threw the moss away and made her way to the entrance.<br>Shadowpaw had only moved a mouselength when she heard three pairs of small paw steps heading toward the den. Thinking fast, she hid behind a wall just in time to hear the bramble tendrils swish as the paw steps entered the den.

"…when Morningkit got sick," the first voice was explaining, "She got this stuff called catmint."

"Yeah, it's mouthwatering!" the second voice mewed.

"How would you know?" the third voice challenged.

"'Cause Flamekit and I took some that was left lying on the ground a couple days ago," The second voice admitted, "We hid it underneath our nest, but now it's gone bad, so we need a new batch."

"But we're not allowed to be in here," whined the third voice.

"Oh, stop being a goody-four-paws!" the first voice hissed. "Now come on and do it like we practiced.

The three cats-no. The three _kits_ soon came into Shadowpaw's view. She recognized the three: Flamekit, a bright orange tabby tom with blue eyes, Foxkit, a reddish tom with green eyes a white tipped and tail, and Mistkit, a light grey she-kit with, faded, dark grey tipped ears and hazel eyes.  
>Flamekit stood in front of the herb storage. Foxkit jumped on top of him, then Mistkit onto Foxkit.<p>

"Hurry up and grab it!" Flamekit hissed. "Before-"

"Before what?" Shadowpaw asked, walking out of her hiding spot.

The three kits all jumped at the sound of the apprentice's voice, making them tumble onto the ground. They all looked up at Shadowpaw and were silent for many moments.

"How long have you been standing there?" Foxkit was the first to speak, his green eyes wide with confusion.

"Long enough," Shadowpaw growled. "Long enough to find out that the catmint Stonestripe was missing was stolen by you."

Mistkit got to her paws. "I didn't do anything!" She wailed. "These two made me do it!"

"Did not!" Flamekit and Foxkit hissed, getting to their paws as well.

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did no-"

"Enough!" Shadowpaw hissed, making the kits silent. "You will go back to the nursery and tell your mother what you three have done!"

The three kits looked down at their paws. "Yes ma'am…" they all sighed as they padded slowly out of the den, Shadowpaw behind them.

"We're sorry…" Flamekit, Foxkit, and Mistkit said together when they reached the nursery.

Maplefeather looked down at her kits, her hazel eyes full of disappointment. "When Stonestripe and Sparkpaw get back from the gathering, you three are going to tell them that you stole the missing catmint and that you're very sorry, okay?"

The three kits nodded.

"And after that," The queen continued, "No leaving the nursery for two sunrises."

Shadowpaw left the nursery as the three kits let out groans and complaints. She found herself heading toward the entrance of the camp.  
><em>Go to the gathering.<em> Shadowpaw heard a voice say. _Blossomheart needs you._

_Who are you?_ Shadowpaw asked in her mind.

_That's not important. You must hurry Shadowpaw, before it's too late._

Shadowpaw's head was spinning; she was too confused to think as questions clouded her mind. The next think she knew, she was running through the forest, wincing as brambles and thorns scraped against her pelt. She wanted to stop running, but something kept her going; something that was very important, though she didn't know what it was.

_You must go to the gathering._ The voice told her.

Shadowpaw gasped. _On the island? But I don't know how to get there!_

_You cannot always depend on your eyes. You have other senses. Use them._  
>Shadowpaw sighed. Finally she stopped running and breathed in the warm air of the forest. There were scents everywhere! Shadowpaw began to wonder what scent could lead her to the lake. She began listing them off.<br>_Catmint, flowers, berries, squirrels, 5 or 6 cats, dust, mice._  
>Shadowpaw froze. She sniffed the air again, this time closer to the ground. She could smell the cats that had gone to the gathering! Pelting through the forest once again, she followed the scent.<br>_I'll be there soon Blossomheart!_

**Question #6:**

**When Foxleap was an apprentice, what did he want his warrior name to be?**


	10. Chapter 9: The Gathering (Part 2)

**Congratulations to, once again, The Fanfiction Master, for correctly answering the trivia! When Foxleap was an apprentice, he wanted his warrior name to be Foxcatcher.**

Blossomheart stayed far from the ShadowClan cats. She recognized Winterstep, Snowpaw, Pebblestone and Wildwind. She let out a small hiss at the site of Wildwind, but stopped when she saw Pebblestone. He's wounds were healed, though they would leave really bad scars.  
><em>I'm sorry Pebblestone…<em>  
>As if he had heard her, the ShadowClan warrior turned his head toward her, his eyes wide with surprise. He meowed something to a cat sitting next to him, then padded over to Blossomheart.<p>

"Roseclaw…" Pebblestone murmured. "I'm so glad you're alright."

Blossomheart shuffled her paws awkwardly. "It's Blossomheart now." She corrected him.

"Oh, right," Pebblestone smiled, "This must be your mate," he added, looking at Coaldust.

Coaldust dipped his head. "I'm Coaldust," he replied calmly, though his neck fur was bristling and his claws were sliding in and out.

"I'm Pebblestone." The grey tom dipped his head as well. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a yowl.

"The gathering has started," Coaldust meowed as he nudged Blossomheart toward the middle of ThunderClan. "You should get back to your Clan." He added, glancing at Pebblestone.

Pebblestone nodded; he flicked his tail goodbye before running off toward the other ShadowClan cats.

"Oh don't be like that," Blossomheart meowed when she heard Coaldust let out a small hiss.

"He's _ShadowClan_." Coaldust reminded her. "I know there's a truce and everything, but being around all of these cats from other Clans makes my fur bristle."

Blossomheart licked her mate affectionately on the nose. "Well it's only once every full moon, so we should enjoy it while it lasts."

Coaldust nodded in agreement. "I guess…"

Blossomheart looked up at the leaders. "What are their names?" she whispered in Coaldust's ear.

"The grey she-cat with white paws in Wolfstar, leader of ShadowClan,"

Blossomheart held back saying she already knew that and let him continue

"The grey-silver tom is Dewstar, leader of RiverClan, and the dark grey tabby tom is Greystar, leader of WindClan." He finished.

Dewstar stood up. "RiverClan is doing well," he announced. "The lake is full and prey is plentiful. We also have a new apprentice, Oakpaw." All of RiverClan and some cats from the other Clans chanted the new apprentice's name. Blossomheart saw a young light brown tom with white paws lowering his head in embarrassment.

Greystar stood up and raised his tail for silence. "Is that all, Dewstar?" When Dewstar nodded, Greystar looked toward the Clans. "WindClan is thriving. Rabbits are running and our apprentices are training hard." He turned to Brindlestar and added, "That is all," and backed away.

Brindlestar dipped his head. "The same goes for ThunderClan," His voice rang out through the island. "We have two new apprentices, though they can't be here right now. Rubypaw and Tanglepaw." Brindlestar let the ThunderClan cats cheer for the new apprentices, before raising his tail; the cheering died away. "We have a very important announcement, but I must let Wolfstar go first." He backed away.

Wolfstar padded up and glared down at the Clans. "ShadowClan is doing fine," her voice was full with hate. "Many, many, sunrise ago we saved a she-cat who had lost her memory. I allowed her to join our Clan and I gave her the name Roseclaw. We _had_ 4 new apprentices, Skypaw, Pinepaw, Riverpaw, and Shadowpaw. But now we only have 3, because I allowed Roseclaw to mentor Shadowpaw. When she took Shadowpaw out to the ThunderClan border 5 days ago, they never came back and-"

Brindlestar interrupted. "That's why I had to let Wolfstar speak first. That cat you found was a cat of ours, Blossomheart." He looked at where the young she-cat was sitting. "Blossomheart, please come up here."

Blossomheart gulped. The ThunderClan cats moved to the side to create a pathway for Blossomheart. She nervously padded up to the front of the Clans; she jumped up to the branch just above Brindlestar.  
><em>You'll know what to do…<em>  
>The Clan leader's words rang in her head; suddenly, she understood. She raised her voice so all the Clans could hear her.<p>

"Cats of all Clans!" she began. "My name is Blossomheart. My mate Coaldust, my kits Rubypaw and Tangle, and my mother Tulip have been in ThunderClan for awhile now. We used to be loners before we joined the Clans."

Yowls of anger came from the other Clans, especially ShadowClan. Blossomheart looked at Brindlestar, not knowing what to do.

Brindlestar raised his voice. "Silence!" he yowled. The island fell quiet.

Blossomheart nodded. "Yes, I was in ShadowClan for a bit, for I had lost my memory during a battle with a rogue. Before I lost my memory, and consciousness, I had been looking for ThunderClan camp, but I ended up crossing the border to ShadowClan. That's when I passed out, and Wildwind and his apprentice found me. Then-"

"Where is my daughter?" a yowl interrupted. Blossomheart recognized the voice of Willowfur, Shadowpaw's mother.

"Willowfur," Blossomheart began. "This will be hard for you to hear but…" She took a deep breath. "When Shadowpaw and I went to the ThunderClan boarder, Shadowpaw crossed over to ThunderClan and said she didn't want to be a part of ShadowClan's… evil ways." Before ShadowClan could begin yowling, Blossomheart quickly continued. "We began talking about it; I told her that ShadowClan is where she belongs! But she was set to join ThunderClan. The next thing I knew, I was on the other side of the boarder and I got my memory back." She looked at Willowfur. "So to answer your question, Willowfur. Your daughter is back at ThunderClan camp."

Willowfur let out a yowl of fury. "Liar! Shadowpaw would _never_ join ThunderClan!" All of ShadowClan began yowling protests.

"Fox-dung!"

"Mousebrain!"

"Liar!"

"STOP IT!" a voice yowled above the crowd. Everyone fell silent and turn toward the back of the Clans.

Blossomheart gasped. "Shadowpaw…" she breathed.

**Question #7:**

**In Bluestar's Prophecy, why was Bluefur afraid of water?**


	11. Chapter 10: Hard Life

**Once again, only one person got the trivia right. And once again that person is The Fanfiction Master! Bluefur was afraid of water because Goosefeather told her to fear water because she was fire.**

Shadowpaw's fur was clumped and messy, leaves and thorns sticking to it. She ran up to the tree and jumped up to Blossomheart's branch. "She's telling the truth!" Shadowpaw began. "I did not want to be a part of ShadowClan and their evil, fox-hearted ways."

"And how about you give us an example how _evil_ we are?" Wolfstar hissed.

Shadowpaw glared at her ex-leader. "You were going to let Blossomheart, Pebblestone, and Wildwind kill RiverClan warriors, for no reason!"

"They killed two of our warriors!" Wolfstar shot back.

"No they didn't… I heard you talking to the senior warriors. You told them RiverClan did no such thing and that you just wanted Blossomheart prove her loyalty to the Clan!"

"Shadowpaw," Willowfur hissed. "Get down here now!"

Shadowpaw looked at her mother sadly. "No! ThunderClan is my new home!"

Willowfur lashed her tail. "If you don't get down here right now, you are no longer my daughter!"

Shadowpaw closed her eyes for a second, and then opened them again. "So be it…"

Willowfur gasped. "Shadowpaw…"

"Traitor!" Wolfstar yowled. The leader launched herself at Shadowpaw, claws unsheathed. Before she could reach the apprentice, clouds filled the sky, a loud burst of thunder shot through the air, and rain poured down upon the clearing.

"The gathering is over!" Brindlestar announced. "We will all go back to our Clans! StarClan be with you all!"

Wolfstar snarled, "This isn't over, Brindlestar!" before jumping down and heading off with ShadowClan.

Brindlestar sighed. "I know…"

When the group reached the camp, the rain had stopped and the clouds were moving to reveal the full moon once again. Shadowpaw saw Mistkit, Flamekit, and Foxkit run out of the nursery and sit in front of Stonestripe and Sparkpaw.

"We stole the missing catmint…" they all muttered.

Not wanting to listen to the conversation, Shadowpaw went and sat in the far corner of the hollow.

"You alright?" Blossomheart asked as she padded over to her.

Shadowpaw nodded. "I'm fine…"

"How did you find the island? How did you know I was in trouble?"

Shadowpaw looked at Blossomheart. "I just followed your scent."

"Okay, but how did you know I needed your help?"

_I can't tell her about the voice, she'll think I'm crazy!_

"Uhh… Just a feeling." Shadowpaw answered lamely.

Blossomheart narrowed her eyes. "A feeling?"

Shadowpaw nodded. Seeing that Blossomheart wasn't going to leave, she spotted Rainpaw heading into the apprentices' den. "Oh hey, there's Rainpaw! See ya!" Before her mentor could respond, Shadowpaw rushed over to Rainpaw.

Rainpaw looked at her friend. "I'm sorry about your mom…" she whispered.

Shadowpaw shrugged. "I-It's no big deal."

Rainpaw sighed. "If you say so."

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the high ledge for a Clan meeting!" Brindlestar's voice rang out in the hollow. All the cats gathered around. Rainpaw and Shadowpaw stayed in the back.

"Hailpaw has finished his assessment and shall earn his warrior name." Brindlestar looked down at the apprentice. "Hailpaw, come forward."

Hailpaw padded up to the leader, his head and tail held high.

"I, Brindlestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has worked hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Hailpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Hailpaw nodded. "I do."

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name," Brindlestar announced. "Hailpaw, from this moment, you will be known as Hailcloud. StarClan honors your strength and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Brindlestar rests his muzzled on the new warrior's head.

"Hailcloud! Hailcloud! Hailcloud!" The camp cheered his name.

"Hailcloud will sit vigil tonight," Brindlestar announced when the cheering died down. "Meeting dismissed."

Shadowpaw was on hunting patrol, stalking a squirrel. It had been two sunrises since the gathering but the events that had happened would not leave her mind. Willowfur's words rang in her head.  
><em>If you don't get down here right now, you are no longer my daughter!<em> When Shadowpaw refused, though Willowfur never said it, her gaze spoke the words for her.  
><em>You are <em>not_ my daughter!_  
>As Shadowpaw dug her claws into the earth, a dead leaf crunched under them; the squirrel bolted.<p>

"Mouse-dung!" Shadowpaw muttered, giving chase. When she caught up to it, she pounced but landed a kitten step away from its tail. She cursed under her breath as the squirrel ran up a tree. She tried to climb up the tree but her claws slipped from the bark, making her plummet to the ground.

"What was _that_?" a voice hissed behind her.

"I just miss-judged the pounce," Shadowpaw replied through gritted teeth, recognizing the voice.

"I'm talking about you falling down the tree!" the young warrior hissed. "Aren't ThunderClan cat's supposed to be the best at climbing trees? Oh wait," he added bitterly. "You're not ThunderClan."

Shadowpaw got to her paws and swirled around. "Why do you have to be a bossy warrior, mousebrain?" she hissed, her neck fur bristling.

Hailcloud unsheathed his claws. "Why do _you_ have to be a lousy hunter, _Half-Clan cat_?" he shot back.

Shadowpaw barred her teeth. "You want a fight? Let's fight!"

"Gladly!" Hailcloud growled.

"Stop it!" Silvernight ran in between the two of them; she looked at Hailcloud. "Shadowpaw is a part of our Clan, like it or not!"

Hailcloud muttered something Shadowpaw couldn't catch as he sheathed his claws.

Shadowpaw snickered.

"And you," Silvernight turned to the apprentice. "You should have been able to pounce farther than that and catch that squirrel. Is everything alright?" she added, her voice softer. "You've seemed distracted lately. Is it because of what your mother said at the gathering?"

Shadowpaw twitched her tail in frustration. "She's not my mother!" she snapped. "I'm sorry," Shadowpaw apologized almost immediately. "I just can't get her out of my head."

Silvernight sighed. "Grab some prey and head back to camp," she ordered.

Shadowpaw sighed, but nodded before running off.  
><em>Stupid Hailcloud.<em> She thought as she ran through the forest._ Stupid squirrel. Stupid trees. Stupid ShadowClan!_  
>Shadowpaw stopped when she heard a scuffling noise. She jerked her head to the side and saw a mouse behind a tree root, nibbling on a nut. Shadowpaw went into the hunters crouch. She slowly inched toward the mouse. When she was close enough, she wriggled her haunches and pounced. Catching the mouse by surprise, Shadowpaw easily trapped it in her claws, killing it with a bite to the neck. Satisfied with her catch, she padded back to camp.<br>_I may be Half-Clan by blood, but I'm full ThunderClan by heart!_

**Question #8:**

**Who killed Ashfur?**


End file.
